Not The Same Honey Bunny
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Roger had always looked at the bright side of life, at least until now. with human society forgetting what makes some toons special is being wacky but nothing hurt worse than what Jessica did to his heart when she told him he doesn't make her laugh anymore, but as he goes to the bar he might just find a new love with a handsome toon bartender


**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **this might not be very good but I hope that some like it,**

 **this is only going to be one chapter story.**

* * *

it was raining and a certain toon rabbit was getting soaked wet

and yet he didn't care, nothing really mattered anymore to him

his and Baby Herman's cartoon was cancelled in the year 1984

they had a good long run for a few years but they both knew that they couldn't make the cartoons last forever

and during that time, Herman was in fact 'growing up' he was older than Roger himself even if he did look like a baby

but over time during one of the new cartoon episodes they were going to make

Roger took notice that Herman looked a little taller than normal as well as him getting a little stubble of fuzz on his face which appeared to be five o'clock shadow

and it was only three o'clock when Roger first notice the change to his friend

when the new director of the cartoon took notice of it, they told Herman that he needs to shave every hour before he comes in to work or else they will need to keep the cartoon on hiatus or cancel it all together

that was around 1971, but over the years Herman was growing tired of shaving all day and he becoming tired of squishing himself smaller just so he could appear still the same size just to please the audience

and it wasn't until 1983 that Herman snapped

he said that they either let him be who he is now or he's taking his walking diapers and quitting this dead end cartoon...the director said they would give him until 1984 to say he is sorry and after he does

they can get back to work on the cartoon...but when next year came, Herman never apologized

and Roger didn't blame him because he had every right to be mad that the director didn't make it so that Baby Herman 'grew up'

when Roger watched Herman leave, his friend was up to Roger's shoulders

his clothes (though when he was stuck looking like a baby most of his life he didn't wear much clothes and only would wear diapers and a bow on his head.)

was a suit and a hat, he told Roger that even though he isn't happy that things had to end for them and there be no more episodes for the two

he couldn't help but be happy that he's finally 'growing up' even if it might of been at the wrong time before they could finish the whole season.

after thinking about the 'good old days'

Roger open the doors to a bar

"well well if it ain't Roger, how you doing?"he bartender greets him as he took a seat down at a empty bar stool

"the usual?"they ask him and he nods his head yes

as the bartender was making his drink, they decided to ask him about how it went with Jessica

"so how did it go with Jessica?"

when he didn't say anything they could only take that it went bad when he went to see her.

with a sigh they gently put the glass of cocktail down in front of the toon rabbit before they speak up

"look Roger, I know things haven't been the same between ya two since the divorce but at least you two are trying to make it work and try to see if it is possible for you two to get back together...

and I know you both agreed if it still doesn't work by the time it becomes 2019 that you both will call it quits for good no if's and or buts it will be the end of you two being a couple and you will just be friends."

after being told the thing he knew already, he downed his drink before slamming it down gently on the table with a cold glare on his face and normally when he drink alcohol he would end up going all 'toon crazy spasm'

Roger over the years learned to built up a tolerance to it, which is why he isn't doing a freakout right now.

"ever since the fight we had in 1984...it went all down hill from there, it was like she didn't even know me anymore and I her...we really didn't know each other anymore...and it hurt when she yelled that she wanted a divorce because I can't make her laugh anymore."

his eyes start to water at the memory

"I mean she didn't have to go and say that! I gave her the best years of my life and this is how she treats me!? calling it off because I can't make her laugh anymore?! whatever happen to 'until faded ink do us part?!' what happen to that?!"

Roger had placed his face down on the table as he let himself cry

he didn't want to feel anymore, to feel the heartache that Jessica put him through

but it seem to hurt more worse when they tried to make it work, to see if there was still something there for them to fix

and give them a reason to try to be together once more.

if it weren't for the bartender, as well as few other friends both human and toon...Roger would of most likely gave in to his thoughts of having himself dipped

it was when he and Ross met, he stop him from making a huge mistake when he came close to throwing himself into some dip.

remembering that day and how Ross pulled him away from the crate he was standing on where he was about to jump into the barrel of dip...his heart skip a beat

the way he held him close, so safe and secure.

Ross gave him a reason to not dip himself, they say that toon rabbits and toon ducks don't get along very well...but that might only be a few,

but there were some who do get along well.

his mind most of been too occupied to notice that Ross had put a hand on Roger's hand

"if it makes you feel any better Roger, I would of still been with you even if you did stop making me laugh..."

after Ross told him that, his heart started to beat more fast so fast it was like it was going right to his ears

before Roger could even have time to think on what was going on

the tall anthropomorphic duck leans in and gives him a kiss on his lips

after a few minutes of Ross kissing him, he return the kiss and put his arms around him

he never felt this way before, not since Jessica but even so...not even she gave him this kind of feeling nor did she kiss him like this

after breaking the kiss the two panted a little out of breath from the kiss

"I love you Roger, I have since the moment we met each other...I know you might still want to get back together with that woman, who doesn't even deserve ya since she made they big mistake leaving you because of that ridicules reason but

if you be my boyfriend...I promise I will never leave you."

with a soft smile on his face he replied "I think I would like that, I will have to call her tomorrow to tell her we ain't gonna have no more dates to see if we can try to make it work...after all, I got something better and that's you Ross."Roger said

as he places his hands on top of Ross's own hands and started to gaze deeply into his green eyes

"you know I get off soon, you want to go back to my place and watch a movie? I got a warn ya, it's a scary movie I know you ain't too big on those but-"Ross said but was cut off by his boyfriend

"it's fine, if I get too scared I can always cuddle up to you."

as the two left the bar, it had stop raining and the sun was shining

when they had walked out

Roger had his arms around Ross's muscular arm,

even if he wasn't making cartoons anymore and his wife left him, and toons who are like him aren't getting enough love now

but so long as he had Ross and his friends by his side maybe with luck

toons like them will make it through and make everyone laugh once again

and he will show Jessica that she was wrong about him

that he still can make others laugh and that he can be loved.

 **The End**


End file.
